Help Not Wanted
by thegirltheyoverlook
Summary: Gwen is being abused. Can Owen help her? More importantly, will she let him? WARNING: CONTAINS THEMES OF ABUSE, SELF-HARM, AND OTHER NOT VERY NICE THINGS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there, attractive person! If you're wondering, I'm NOT done with my Sherlolly fic, I just haven't been in a very Sherlock-y mood lately (*gasp*)! Yeah I know, how does that even happen? But, anyway, this is the first of many Torchwood stories to come. I really would've rather written this with Tosh as the main character, because though at first I liked Gwen, now I kind of hate her. I could've written an OC abusive boyfriend for Tosh, but I have hated Rhys since the first episode and he always strikes me as someone with anger issues. I just thought he would be perfect for this role. Now, I don't have any experience with abuse, except for self-harm. Sadly, I have not been very kind to myself. I want all of my readers to know that if any of you has a problem, you can talk to me. I promise, I don't mind in the slightest. If I can help in any way, then I will do my best. That being said, I think it's time to get on with the story. Enjoy!**_

_**I dont own Torchwood, or its characters. :( Sadly, I also don't own John Barrowman...yet..?**_

* * *

"You're home late"

"Yeah, I know, I know, I'm sorry"

"Again."

"Yes, Rhys, I have a very demanding job. I can't be home for dinner every night. You need to come to terms with this sometime."

"...slut"

"Excuse me, what?!"

"You always were...you've always been such a slut..."

"Pray tell me Rhys, what have I done to give you that impression?"

"You're always tellin' me you can't tell me what goes on at that job of yours, that it's for my own protection. Not coming home till late, hell, sometimes not at all! Do you really think I'm that thick! Yeah, I know you've been sleepin' around. I bet you've even slept with that Harkness bloke by now!"

"Rhys, I know you've been drinking, but this is just uncalled for!"

"You're a lying whore"

"Rhys-"

"And you know what happens to lying whores?"

And that was when the blows began to rain down.

* * *

She woke up on the floor of the living room, sore and alone.

She checked the bedroom, and sure enough, Rhys was passed out on the bed.

She went into the bathroom, and gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Purple, yellow, red. Multicolored blotches littered her face and body.

_God Rhys, can't you aim somewhere easy to hide?_

She grabbed her best makeup, and went to work hiding the bruises. Her lip was split, but there really wasn't anything she could do about that.

When she had done all she could, she looked almost-normal. You could still see slight shadows under it all, but only if you looked really, really intently at her face.

She put on a long sleeved shirt and jeans, grabbed her bag, and went to work another day at Torchwood Cardiff.

* * *

They were having a meeting in in the conference room. Jack was giving everybody information on an escaped blowfish, turned serial killer.

Gwen was trying to discretely get her face out of the florescent lights, as Owen was staring. At her face. Really, really intently. She hoped he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Owen was a little confused, when he saw something was off with Gwen's face. But, he disregarded it and turned his eyes back to Jack.

Gwen breathed a sigh of relief, and was finally able to focus a little on what she was supposed to be trying to do.

* * *

It had been a little over a month since the first bruise was made.

Now, it was kind of a routine, for Gwen to come home and find Rhys waiting for her, perhaps with some blunt object in his hands.

Waiting.

She let it continue.

Telling herself she deserved it.

She didn't tell him to stop.

She forgave him.

Every time.

Because she loved him.

* * *

"Gwen, behind you!" Jack shouted, but it was too late. Gwen hadn't seen the blowfish hiding behind the concrete pillar, and a shot rang out.

Gwen shifted just in time, and the bullet only hit her shoulder.

She swayed from side to side, her vision going blurry. She then fainted, and crumpled onto the ground.

She came to as Jack carried her into the medical bay, so Owen could get the bullet out of her shoulder.

Jack set her down on the cold metal table, facing away from where Owen was assembling the needed tools.

"You got it from here, Owen?" Jack asked the doctor.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. Simple bullet wound, nothing to worry about." He said, looking slightly bored.

"Ok, then, see you later!" and with that Jack left the room.

"Alright Gwen, do you think you can sit up?" he asked, still readying his instruments.

She sat up shakily, still dizzy from lack of blood.

"Now, I'll need to get that jacket off you. This is probably gonna hurt." He said, making a move to pull down her left jacket sleeve.

"N..no.." Gwen said, slurring slightly, catching his hand before he could pull the sleeve down. She was only wearing a tank top under her jacket.

"Gwen, how do you expect me to get the bullet out with your jacket still on?"

"I don' want you to.."

"Gwen, we are going to take you jacket off, whether you like it or not!"

And with that, he pulled the jacket down, off her shoulders.

He was sitting behind her on the table, so he got a good view of her mutilated back.

"Oh...my god...Gwen?"

She was fully awake and aware now.

"Oh no, Owen please-"

"Gwen, who the fuck did this to you?"

"No one."

"Gwen, you answer me right now. Who did this to you?!"

Gwen sighed. If she didn't tell Owen the truth he would get Jack and the whole team would know.

"I-I kept coming home late, and Rhys got angry-"

"_Rhys _did this to you?!"

She nodded yes.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Every day, for at least a month now."

"Jesus, Gwen..."

"I'm fine! It's okay!"

"Gwen, this is not bloody okay. You are not bloody fine. We are going to fix this."

And he went to work on her bullet wound, taking care not to press on the bruises covering her body.

* * *

**_phew! I had already written this chapter once, but then the internet was stupid and deleted it all before I could publish it. So, let's hope that doesn't happen again! I have a lot more Torchwood story ideas, so let me know if you think I should keep writing this one! Till next time, lovelies!_**

**_~thegirltheyoverlook_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello my lovely readers! Though this story hasn't gotten many viewers so far, I want to thank the fabulous reviewers I had almost instantly! Let me reply here: **_

_**madbean-Thanks so much! The reason for which I do not particularly like Gwen is this-She makes such a big deal about how she loves Rhys SO much, yet even on her wedding day, (while being pregnant with some crazy-ass alien baby) she was ready and willing to kiss Jack (not that I blame her! He's hot!). She's just...Gwen. It's hard to put into words! I just think 1. She shouldn't have married Rhys for no reason other than "no one else will have me" and 2. Her character doesn't really have much depth! Every other character has some tragic history, they are all so deep, and she is just a girl who is always telling everyone how much she loves her (crazy-ass) boyfriend/husband, then sleeps with Owen and almost makes-out with (not really)Jack! Again, not that I blame her. I'd fuck Owen too. And Jack. And Ianto...ok enough of that! That was a long answer...I mean, I like her well enough, but she is probably my least favorite character in the series except Rhys. I can compare myself to her sometimes, and sometimes I'm just like WTF Gwen, just...no. I respect all you Gwen lovers out there, and I hope you like the story!**_

_**maybe-gwenhater-Thank you! I used to like Gwen/Owen, but that ship faded as fast as it formed. I'm much more of a Tosh/Owen or Owen/Ianto shipper now! I have searched most of the internet for stories where Owen is actually a caring human being, and I came up with very little, so I wrote this! I just want to see his character challenged for a change, see him face something he has no idea how to face, in other words, I wanted to see Owen put a little out of his comfort zone! Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Ok, that was a long AN, so lets get on with the chapter, shall we?**_

_**Still don't own Torchwood. Or Owen Harper...*le sadface***_

* * *

_****__  
_It had been a week since Owen had seen the damage. He had given her some extra-strength alien technology cream to put on the bruises, and they healed within days.

Owen made her stay late with him every night until Rhys was presumed asleep, so he could keep Gwen from getting hurt again.

But he knew she couldn't do this forever.

He had very little experience with the topic of abuse, he had never experienced it himself. He didn't understand how Gwen refused to get herself safely away from Rhys. He _couldn't_ understand.

No matter how many times he reasoned with her about it, she kept saying she forgave him. She was in love with him, and she refused to believe he was doing it in his right-mind.

She tells Owen she deserves it. She tells Owen she is the one in the wrong. She stays late, she works all day, she doesn't care enough about him.

She _accepts_ it.

And it disgusts Owen.

He can't get it through his head how you could want to stay with someone who beat you at night for fun. That isn't love.

If you love someone, you never want to hurt them. You want to protect them from anything that could cause the slightest harm. You would take a bullet for them.

What you wouldn't do, is hit them so much that they collapse on the floor of the autopsy bay the nest day at work.

That was a scary day for Owen.

Despite his cold, sarcastic exterior, he did have a heart. Sure, it was broken, shattered, and stepped-on, but it was still there.

He cared about the people he worked with. If any of them knew that he did, he would deny it until his dying day. But he did care.

When he saw Gwen was being hurt, he wanted to hurt Rhys. Badly.

Maybe even kill him.

But he couldn't do that to Gwen. She loved him too much.

He couldn't figure out what was morally right: did he save his friend from getting hurt by the man she loves, against her wishes? Or did he let his friend get hurt by the man she loves, but at the same time. she does get to stay with the man she loves.

Did he hurt Gwen emotionally? Or did he continue to let Rhys hurt her physically?

What does he choose?

Which is worse?

Taking his coworker away from the man she loves?

Or letting her stay with him?

His head is spinning.

Gwen's life could depend on his decision.

And he had to make the right one.

* * *

Gwen caught Owen looking at her all the time now.

He was always checking on her, to make sure she was okay.

She wished he would just let it go.

Rhys didn't _really_ mean those things he said to her on those nights

It was just the alcohol talking!

Plus, it's not like she couldn't handle it on her own.

Owen just thinks I'm weak, that's all.

This is just a rough patch in Rhys and I's relationship.

It will all be better soon!

I know he loves me, and I love him.

And that's all I will ever need.

* * *

Gwen was sitting at her desk after one of the more boring days at Torchwood Cardiff.

"Gwen, could I see you in the autopsy bay for a moment?"

"Yeah, Owen, I'll be right there. What do you want?"

"Just need a word, that's all."

"Alright, just let me finish up here and I'll be right with you."

Owen had made his decision.

* * *

**_OHHHNOOOO CLIFFHANGER?! WHYYYYYYYYYYY_**? (it seems Moffat, Gatiss, RTD and I all have one thing in common: we live off of the anguish of fangirls!)

_**please review! I can't get better if you don't tell me how I'm doing! This was a little chapter, just to kind of fill things out, let you see the emotions and mental precesses our two main characters have been going through. Hope you liked it, next chapter to come if you guys tell me you want it!**_

_**Oh, and I reply to every review. Just so you know. I love my reviewers so very dearly.**_

_**Alright, goodbye my lovelies, see you soon! 3**_


End file.
